Ame wa nikui?
by Gorilaz
Summary: Why does Fuji hates the rain. My 1st fic on PoT. [ONESHOT]
1. Rainy day

Thundering sounds were heard….

Bright streaks of lightning streaked across the gloomy sky….

Then, came the long awaited peace…..

……that lasted only a few minutes...

Fuji knew that and the smile on his face wavered and faded as sound of raindrops against the window was heard……

_Pitter Patter……_

Fuji always hated the rain for what it was……

Yes, many people love it when it rains…

Especially, those small, naïve children….

Listening the sound of the rain, Fuji vaguely remembered a time where he actually_ loved_ the rain...when Yuuta wasn't mad with him…..

"_Nii- san, it's starting to rain. Let's go home.." Fuji Yuuta was worried because the rain was getting heavier by the moment._

_But, Fuji never seemed to bother that plea that his brother made……_

_Oblivious to his brother's pleas, Fuji asked Yuuta…_

"_Ne Yuuta, have you ever wondered why it rains?"_

_Surprised by the sudden question, Yuuta couldn't give an immediate answer._

"…………_I don't know…"_

"_Saa, the rain is so amazing. When it rains, everybody runs for cover. But after the rain, the air is so cooling and refreshing. And, it feels like we just bathed…"_

"_Nii-san, you're getting wet. Besides, Kaasan will be worried sick. Let's go home…"_

_Yuuta was trying to persuade his brother to go home when he heard his brother say…_

"_Yuuta, you know something? I think that Kami-sama cries when it rains…" _

_Yuuta stopped in his tracks when he heard his brother make that statement._

"………_Nii-san………" Nii-san really doesn't care about his health…_

_After that statement, a short moment of silence took over…_

_The silence was broken when Fuji said……_

"_Yuuta, let's go home." Rain……_

"_Ah, h-hai…" Nii-san, always thinking weird stuff……_

_Flashback end_

Fuji awake from the trance when he heard a cat crying…

He went to the window and saw a cat caught in a bush of rose which _he _grew.

Quickly, he ran out and took the cat in. When Fuji was drying the cat's fur, he couldn't help but notice that this cat was very familiar…

_This is an asian-Himalayan cat…hmm…Ah! Echizen…what's his cat doing here?_

"Why have you wandered here, Karupin?"

Karupin seemed to have took an instant liking to Fuji as he purred and cuddled up to Fuji's hand.


	2. Karupin?

Upon seeing the cat, Fuji remembered when he had a cat himself….

"_Kaa-san, can we buy that cat? It looks so cute…"_

"_Syuusuke, where are we gonna keep it? Our house is already full of cactus'…"_

"_To-san, please? Can we buy it? It looks so cute…"_

_Unable to resist the pleas of their older son, they bought the cat…_

_Fuji had named the cat after himself……Fuji…_

_But after a while, the cat died when ……_

"_Fuji, where are you? Fuji…" Fuji went out to look for his cat when he saw his cat being_

_chased by a bulldog. He ran after it and finally found Chibi Fuji…_

_It was bitten and mewed oh so softly…_

_Fuji ran home as fast as he could but found that Chibi Fuji had died upon reaching home…_

_He had cried and cried endlessly. His parents couldn't do anything to stop his crying…_

_After 3 days, he buried his cat in the garden._

_Flashback end_

Fuji's smile was gone as soon as it came when he saw Karupin. Chibi Fuji was buried right beside the rose bush…

"The rain seems like it won't end, right Karupin?"

Stroking Karupin's fur, he absent mindedly remembered that day when he started hating the rain…

_Fuji and Yuuta's grandparents paid them a visit. So, Fuji's parents offered them a city tour as they came from Nagasaki…_

"_Obaachan, do I have any presents?" Both kids were anxious and excited as they unwrapped their presents in the car. Well, only Yuuta did because his present was wrapped._

"_Obaachan, where's my present?" Fuji was disappointed as he had no present…_

"_Here, your cactus. This type is very rare. It's the last of its kind, you know? So take good care of it…" Fuji's grandma just smiled as she saw her older grandson admiring his cactus…_

_Fuji and Yuuta was asking their grandma and grandpa questions when……_

_Suddenly, there was a blinding light and then Fuji blacked out……_

_But, not before he heard his parents and grandparents telling him to get down…_

_After several moments, Fuji regained his consciousness. He felt something wet on his face. Scrunching his eyes, he realized that it was raining. It was drizzling…and yet…he heard noises. More like police sirens. He saw many policemen and an ambulance. He also saw a crowd of people surrounding them. He was going to find his parents and grandparents when he heard a lady saying… "Poor boys, not only did they lose their parents, but also their grandparents as well." He stood up and saw his mother, father and grandparents lying on the cement covered road. He ran over to them and shook them, hoping to see them move._

_Unfortunately, they didn't move at all. Then, he spotted Yuuta. He was still unconscious. _

_Fuji immediantely ran and covered Yuuta's eyes.He turned Yuuta to face him instead of seeing that horrible sight. "Nii-san, where're we? Ouch! My head hurts… Where's Kaasan? To-san? Baachan? Jiichan?" _


	3. Death

_That's when Yuuta noticed the people and police. _

"_Nii-san, why're there so many people? What happened? I wanna see Kaasan, to-san and baachan and jii-chan. I wanna go home…" Yuuta's eyes were watery and he looked like he was gonna cry there and then…_

"_Yuuta, nothing happened. We just have to call nee-san and ask her to pick us up. To-san and kaa-san are at home waiting for us. Do you still remember nee-san's number? Do you have any money?"_

"_But Nii-san…I have a few yen…but I forgot nee-san's number…"_

"_That's ok. I remember…"_

_Just then, they saw their sister. She called out to them and brought them home._

"_Syuusuke, Yuuta. Are you ok? Come, let's go home." _

_She was fretting over them but found out that they were ok. _

_After that incident, Fuji cried every night. _

_Ironically, it was raining during the funeral…_

_During the funeral, Fuji couldn't cry at all. His tears had long dried up…_

_Yuuta was young but he could still understand that his parents and grandparents were gone. Yuuta's crying seemed to replace Fuji's silent tears…_

_Since then, Fuji had never cried nor opened his eyes. He had also hated the rain. _

_Flashback end_

_Mew_. Fuji didn't even noticed that he was almost strangling Karupin.

"Sorry, Karupin." Then, he noticed that the rain seemed to have stopped a few moments before.

_Ding Dong _Somebody rang the door. Fuji went to open the door and found…Echizen Ryoma. Owner of Karupin.

"Fuji-senpai. Do you think I can have my cat back?" Ryoma was getting really impatient. He had to wait for the rain to stop to look for Karupin. With luck, he would find Karupin at Fuji's house as Fuji's house was the nearest.

Caught by surprise, Fuji hurriedly put on a smile. Fake as it was, it was still…a smile

"Saa, what bring our _ochibi_ here? Oh, I was about to return the cat to you when you rang. Here." _Quite perfect timing it seems…_

"Don't wander around next time when it's raining, Karupin."

Somehow, Karupin didn't seem to like the idea of leaving.But still, he had to go home.

He could see this boy again anyways. If he leaves the house and go to Ryoma's school, that is.

"Thank you for taking care of Karupin, Fuji-senpai. I was worried sick about Karupin. See you during practice tomorrow then."

"Bye Echizen. Please take care of Karupin. Some accidents happen during the rain, you know?"

Giving Fuji a weird look and a grunt, Echizen left for home.

_Fuji-senpai sure is acting weird…_was Echizen's last thought as he took one last look at Fuji's house.


End file.
